LEB:PC:Malehan (Velmont)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d12+9. You shift 1 square and slide the target 1 square into the space you occupied;}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Weapon |Power Description=Ranged 20/40, +9 vs AC; 1d10+4;}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d12+9 damage. If the target doesn't end his turn next to you, you can shift 5 squares as a free action. You must end closer to your target}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs AC; 1d12+9. You shift 1 square and slide the target 1 square into the space you occupied. Special: This power can be use as a melee basic attack.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=Close Burst 10; One enemy you can see within burst; When you make a melee attack against the target and the target is the only enemy adjacent to you, you make two attack rolls and use either result. This effect lasts until the end of the encounter or until the target drops to 0 hit points, at which point you regain the use of this power. If another effect lets you roll twice and use the higher result when making an attack roll, this power has no effect on that attack. If an effect forces you to roll twice and use the lower result when making an attack roll, this power has no effect on that attack either. If an effect lets you reroll an attack roll and you rolled twice because of this power, you reroll both dice.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Power Description= Close Burst 5; +7 vs. Will;4d10+4 radiant damage and you pull the target 5 squares. The target is immobilized until the end of your next turn. Miss: Half damage and the target is pulled 1 square.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Implement, Radiant |Requirement=Channel Divinity |Power Description= Close Burst 10; Trigger: An ally within 10 squares of you makes an attack roll against your oath of enmity target. That ally makes a second attack roll and uses either result.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Requirement=You and an ally must be adjacent to the same enemy |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 2d12+9 damage. Effect: Before the attack, you can shift 5 squares.}} |Action=Minor |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine |Power Description=''Effect:'' One creature you can see in burst becomes the target of your oath of enmity, replacing the current target.}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Teleportation, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 2d12+9 damage and you teleport the target 5 squares. You then teleport to a space adjacent to the target.}} |Action=Immediate Interrupt |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Divine, Weapon |Requirement=You must target your oath of enmity |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 2d12+9 damage. Effect: Before making this attack, you push each enemy adjacent to you other than your oath of enmity target 3 squares, but not into a square that causes the creature to make a saving throw or take damage or another negative effect.}} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Divine, Teleportation, Weapon |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 2d12+9 damage. }} / |Action=Standard |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Martial, Weapon |Requirement=You must be wielding a light blade, a crossbow or a sling |Power Description=+12 vs. AC; 1d4+5 damage, and ongoing damage equal to any Sneak Attack damage you deal with this attack (save ends). Effect:''1d4+5 damage}} |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages=Common, Goblin |Strength=19 (+4) |Constitution=12 (+1) |Dexterity=19 (+4) |Intelligence=8 (-1) |Wisdom=10 (+0) |Charisma=12 (+1) |Skills=Acrobatics +11, Atheltics +11, Endurence +5, Intimidate +12, Perception +7, Stealth +11, Thievery +11 |Feats=Aberrant Dragonmark of Contagion, Brutal Wounds, Backstabber |Equipment=Wounding Dagger +1, Eberron Shard of Bleeding Wound, Amulet of Elegy +1, Adventurer's Kit, Leather Armor; 52gp}} Character Information Background Vertuk was nothing more than a thug, everyone knew it. Petra d'Tharashk, his own mother, an half-orc, was well placed within the house, supervising the trade of the dragonshard. But her only son didn't seemed to have inherited of her charisma and wits. He was a slow minded brute. That had created a lot of stories about his unknown father, but the remarkable work of Petra had allowed her to avoid to answer to many questions. She was too profitable for her House and his son was doing a good, cheap controllable guard. Vertuk worked during the last ten years for the house. During the War, he was assigned on shipment that had to cross dangerous lands to deliver the good to the proper armies. During peace time, he was mostly assigned to warehouse. It is only during the last year that he was given a new assignment. He has been dispatch to the Shadow Marches, near the Eldeen Reach. In the heart of the bayou was hidden in a cave, a large dragonshard. It was far from any deposit, an the Gatekeeper who was working with the house wanted to inspect the discovery made a few week earlier. Delan, a gatekeeper and Landrec and Jarask d'Tharashk, two officers within the house, had to work in coordination to determine the nature of the discovery. With them, a few guard to make sure no intruders would enter the cave, even if the population of the region was not really the kind to bother for the dragonshard, but more for the food that was stored within the camp. It is a month later that the dark events had happen. During the night, Jarask and Landrec had been sneaking within the cave. Vertuk, on his guard shift, saw him and followed him. As his superior, Vertuk didn't stop Jarask, he only decided to spy on him to see what he was doing. There, Jarask free a Daelkyr that was imprisoned within the crystal. The creature killed the two officers. It then took the appearance of Landrec It easily spot Vertuk and come to him. Instead of killing him, he touch the half-orc on the chest, where appeared an abberant dragonmark. It then knock him out. Vertuk awakes with a blanket over him. It was late during the next night. He heard voice talking about Vertuk freeing the Daelkyr and killing Jarask who was attempting to stop him. At least, Landrec had been able to stop him. What else could they expected from a man marked with the aberrant dragonmark. It was a good luck that the bastard was dead. Also, that was a proof that his mother had an affair with a man of another house, which mean she was dangerous to the house. Waiting the good moment, Vertuk sneak away from the camp. Vertuk returned to Wroat, where was assigned his mother at that moment. When he tried to come into contact with her, he only learned that she had disappeared. He also heard his son was hunted down. Things had turn badly for Vertuk, so he decided to go into Sharn, using a new name, and hide into the large population and start to think how he could track down Landrec and find back his mother before his former House would kill him. That was much to think about for his simple mind. Appearance Artemus always wears gloves and long sleeves shirt, as his aberrant dragonmark appeared on his right hand. Age: 29 Gender: Male Height: 6'3" Weight: 216 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Hooks * House Tharashk want to kill him, wrongly accused of killing one member of the House. He is also recognized as the Bastard son of the house Tharashk and another house. * The Gatekeepers track him down for having released a powerful Daelkyr. * Find his mother who had vanished by the will of House Tharashk. * Track down Landrec, who is the Daelkyr under a new appearance. Kicker * Stay away from any deadly threat. Other Sections Equipment Coins: 52gp Encumbrance: 51lbs Normal Load: 190lbs Heavy Load: 380lbs Maximum Drag Load: 950lbs Wishlist Weapon *Rythm Dagger (8) *Wounding Dagger (9) Armor: *Armor of Sudden Recovery (8) *Flowform Armor (9) *CounterStrike Armor (10) Arms: *Iron Armband of Power (6) *Mindiron Vambrace (9) *Bloodhound Bracers (13) Feet: *Boots of the Fencing Master (7) *Boots of Eagerness (9) Hands: *Luckbender Gloves (6) Head: *Circlet of Indomitability (8) Neck: *Amulet of Elegy (7) *Cape of Mountebank (10) Waist: *Belt of Raging Endurence (9) *Diamond Cinture (10) Tattoo: *Eager's Hero Tattoo (10) Boon: Davros Elden's Defensive Step (7) Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Health Surges per day: 7 (6 class, + 1 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Half-Orc (EPG) * +2 Str, +2 Dex * +2 Endurence, +2 Intimidate * Furious Assault * Half-Orc Resilience * Swift Charge Class Features '''Rogue * First Strike * Rogue Tactics: Brutal Scoundrel * Rogue Weapon Talent * Sneak Attack Feats * 1st: Aberrant Mark of Contagion * 2nd: Brutal Wound * 4th: Backstabber Background Occupation: Thug (DM373): +2 Intimidate. Skills and Languages Languages: Common, Goblin Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Money Treasure * Starting gold: 1092gp ** Eberron Dragonshard of Bleeding Wounds, Leather Armor, Adventurer's Kit; 212gp * Level 1: Parcel lvl+1 ** Amulet of Elegy +1 * Level 2: Parcel lvl+2 ** Wounding Dagger +1 * Level 3: Gold ** 680 gp * Level 4: Parcel lvl+3 ** Feinting Gloves in Murder Most Foul! XP Starting XP: 3750 XP Murder Most Foul! : http://www.enworld.org/forum/5151619-post592.html 1850 XP Reward Points Murder Most Foul! : http://www.enworld.org/forum/5151619-post592.html 3 RP Changes 2009/11/23: Created Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 Approval from renau1g Approval 2 Double check your links to powers and such. Furious assault should do more damage. W includes other bonuses including enhancement, item, etc. Minor though so: Approval from EvolutionKB Level 5 Approval 1 Approval from EvolutionKB Approval 2 Approval from renau1g Status Category:LEB:Elf Category:LEB:Avenger